


Dork

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monggu is weird. Monggu’s owner is a dork. Monggu’s owner is Kyungsoo’s dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dork

Today was one of those days when all you want to do is chill out and do nothing. Kyungsoo and Jongin were sitting at the floor of their bedroom while watching some mind-fucking movie on Kyungsoo’s laptop.

“Hyung, can you pass me the popcorn?” Jongin said, not taking his eyes off from the laptop screen. Kyungsoo wordlessly gave the popcorn to the younger. Only the sound of the movie playing from the laptop speakers, and the occasional munching of the popcorn were heard in the room. Jongin began to stretch his legs like a cat and placed his head on Kyungsoo’s lap.

“Your head is heavy.” Kyungsoo said, though his hand was already playing with Jongin’s hair. The younger let out a contended hum. This was the ideal lazy Sunday afternoon that everyone yearns for.

Kyungsoo's eyes began to wander off around the room and noticed that Monggu was already awake doing god knows what. “Jongin,” Kyungsoo called. The younger looked at his hyung through his peripheral vision, silently observing how beautiful his hyung was from this angle.

“What’s wrong?” Jongin said in a low, sleepy voice.

“Your dog is weird.” Kyungsoo said, not taking his eyes off from Jongin’s dog.

“He is not weird.” The younger defended.

“Look at him.” The older said as he paused the movie, and weakly kicked his laptop at the side.

Jongin smiled, “my son is so cute and adorable.” He sat up and picked up his phone from the floor. “I swear, Monggu will be the death of me,” he said while searching for the camera app from his phone.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Kyungsoo said while looking at Monggu who had his butt sticking out from under the bed. He watched as Jongin pointed his phone at Monggu’s butt and took a picture of it. Jongin laughed at the picture and even showed it to Kyungsoo.

“His butt is so cute I can’t even,” Jongin sighed.

Eventually, Jongin moved closer to Monggu’s butt and took a selca with it.

Kyungsoo watched from his place with an adoring smile on his face. “…what a dork.” And Jongin is Kyungsoo’s adorable dork.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe. I'm writing again after two years of quitting from it.


End file.
